Peeps
Peeps the Bowtied Bookling is a released, rare Moshling in the Nicknacks set in Moshi Monsters, resembling a book. Combination Biography Shhh! Fingers on lips and listen up because Bowtied Booklings can recite every Moshi story ever written. Just put on that elasticated bowtie, whisper the title of your favorite Moshi tale and presto! These well-read Moshlings can even spell out any Moshi word, including "Gooberdoopermoshidabbytastic". Habitat Most Bowtied Booklings enjoy the silence of libraries but you might find a few shushing each other from the shelves of Biblio Boulevard. Personality Bookish, geeky, and wordy. Likes Swallowing dictionaries and saying "Shhhh" Dislikes E-readers and Owls of Wiseness. Emails As Peeps is to be caught by receiving a seed code from Buster Bumblechops in response to your e-mail, various sample of e-mails are collected. Release Hello there Moshling Collector Thank you for your patience, I have finally managed to catch that pesky Moshling Peeps, snuffling snufflepeeps that took me a while! And now the important bit. Here is your exclusive code to catch your very own Bowtied Bookling. (One time use code here) Look after your special Moshling, and don't forget he loves swallowing dictionaries and really doesn't like owls of wiseness. Onwards! Your friend Buster Pre Release Sample 1 Good day to you, fellow Moshling Collector, Phew - it is clear that you are a Moshlingologist with a real knowledge of our furry friends. I'm so glad that this very special Moshling will be in such safe paws. You will have to wait a little while yet I'm afraid - I haven't quite discovered the seed code for our flappy friend - but I'm working on it. Send me another Moshi mail after June 1st and you will receive the top secret code to get your very own wordy warrior! Onwards Moshi fans. Sample 2 Good day fellow Moshling Collector! Thank you so much for your patience, it seems that these Bowtied Booklings are harder to catch than I thought! I've put your name in my special notebook and I will send you the important information as soon as I have it. Any day now! In the meantime please accept my apologies and here is a code for 200 Rox - BUSTERCODE Keep your eyes peeled for my next email, it will be with you soon, and will have a Peeps code ready to go! Over and Out. Sample 3 Good day to you, fellow Moshling Collector, Phew - it is clear that you are a Moshlingologist with a real knowledge of our furry friends. I'm so glad that this very special Moshling will be in such safe paws. I am still rounding up the Bowtied Booklings - but I'm working on it. Keep your eyes peeled, Peeps' code will be landing in your inbox any day now.... In the mean time, why not treat yourself in Monstro City with a code for 200 Rox. Your code is BUSTERCODE. Just don't tell anyone! Onwards Moshi fans Release Hello there Moshling collector Thank you for your patience, I have finally managed to catch that pesky Moshling Peeps, snuffling snufflepeeps that took me a while! And now, the important bit. Here is your exclusive code to catch your very own Bowtied Bookling. 123456789 Look after your special Moshling, and don't forget he loved swallowing dictonaries and really doesn't like owl's of wiseness. Onwards! Your friend, Trivia *Peeps first featured on the cover of The All-New Moshlings Collector's Guide. **Peeps' name, set and information were first found in the book. *Another Book-like Moshling is seen at the Halloween level of Buster's Lost Moshlings (App). This might be Peeps' original design. *Peeps should have been released after June 1st according to Buster Bumblechops'. **Peeps was released on the 22nd July because he had a hard time catching it. **Yolka Crazy and Mariojee11 have the only ones in existence atm Gallery In-Game Peeps 7.png Peeps.png Peeps 6.png Peeps 2.png Peeps 3.png Peeps 4.png Peeps 5.png Peeps 8.png Peeps 9.png Peeps 10.png Peeps 11.png Peeps 12.png Peeps 13.png Other Peeps Garden.png Peeps Zoo.png Category:Nicknacks Category:Rare Moshlings Category:Moshlings